


Gladiolus

by psychoinnocent



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bi!Xander, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Character Death(s), Xander-centric, happy belated birthday Xander!!, implied polyamory, the first part happens during the concubine wars so have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoinnocent/pseuds/psychoinnocent
Summary: Four Times Xander Fell In Love, and One Time They Came Back





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gladiolus symbolizes strength of character, faithfulness and honor. The Gladiolus flower signifies remembrance.

xXx

Jasmine- 11

 

The first time he felt anything beyond a childish love for anyone, it was on his younger half-sister.

She was 10, a year younger than him and the eldest of his sisters. Her mother was from one of the noble houses in Nohr, and one of their father’s first concubine.

Her name was Jasmine, and where their siblings typically avoided him, she would be the first to talk to him, to curry his favor- not that he noticed, too excited to finally have a playmate.

She laughed at his jokes, sparred with him during their joint fencing lessons- she was stunning.

Her mother didn’t stop them, much to his surprise. But his sister didn’t let him muse, stealing his attention back to whatever they’d been doing.

His mother on the other hand...

_ Be careful _ , his mother cautioned him.  _ These are dark times my son. _

Barely a week later, his mother was slain. 

He could barely breathe as he took in the sloppy slits in his mother’s skin, the strong cut that ended her life.

He knew, without turning to see her face, who had done it. He knew, because she’d been the only one whom he had told about his mother’s warning.

Jasmine and her mother were executed come the next morn.

X x X

Artemis- 14

 

Artemis and Apollo came a set, twins from Nestra whom their father had summoned to teach his children the inner workings of court etiquette.

Apollo was all smiles, his sun-kissed skin meshing well with the dark tones of Castle Krakenburg, while Artemis stood out, his pale skin and quiet personality contrasting his brother’s.

While Camilla had become quite taken with the charming sun, Xander had found himself time after time orbiting the moon.

While initially hesitant, the dancer let him in, and Xander let his defenses lower, inch by inch.

_ Careful Xander, _ Camilla warned one day as they practiced, eyeing their remaining siblings with a suspicious gaze.  _ Don’t let your heart run away from you. _

But Xander couldn’t resist the lure of the older teen, spending what free time he had with Artemis.

Soft hands brushed against his, gentle lips ghosting on his neck- the tenderness he had yearned for but only dared dream of since Jasmine’s betrayal.

All of it, ripped away by one of his half siblings.

_ For fraternizing with my children, despite repeated warnings against it, you shall be punished.  _ His father snapped his fingers, a nasty smile on his face as his guards all but threw the twins to their knees. 

_ A little bird told me the transgressions were against you both, Xander, Camilla. For that, you both will have the honor to put your offenders to the grave. _

Besides them, Klaus hid a smile while little Leo took a frightened step back. Xander wanted to do the same, but his father’s cool leer told him he had no choice. 

Camilla looked grim, but, with a deliberate nudge, stepped forward to accept her father’s axe.

Xander could only follow, barely feeling the cold hilt in his palm as he turned to his-

**_His friend? His partner? His lover?_ **

Artemis met his eyes, and despite his father’s call for torture, Xander knew what he had to do.

And if Klaus later died the same way, well, Xander would merely call it justice.

X x X

Lissette & Adrien, 20-24

 

Lissette was a foreigner, an outsider- it was no surprise to Xander that she’d been caught so quickly after entering Windmire.

What  _ was _ surprising was how she held herself. Her head was up high, tall and proud even on her knees. As he approached, she didn’t falter, and instead met his eyes daringly.

_ Who are you, _ he asked.  _ From where do you hail? _

_ I’m a Hoshidan deserter, _ she said easily, ignoring the way the guards gripped their weapons.  _ My home is gone, so I’m just a rōnin- a wanderer. _

_ What makes you think you’re welcome in Nohr?  _ Despite himself, Xander was curious- curious as the girl- no, woman, met his eyes without fear.

_ My father was Nohrian, my mother Hoshidan. We lived right at the border, where there’d be fewer questions… and then the Hoshidan army came. _

Her eyes turned dark as she recounted her tale, hostility seeping out of her as she told them how her father was strung up and taunted and tortured for their  _ amusement _ .

Xander was scarcely 20 when he met Lissette, but he understood- understood how it felt to lose family members to torment.

_ You are free to go, Lissette. But… If you are willing, I can offer you a job, a home, a liege. _

She met his eye and, through the grief in her voice and anger in her eyes, agreed.

x X x

Adrien hadn’t been his first choice for his second retainer, but in an effort to calm his irritated father (whom had disapproved immensely of Lissette), he had turned to the army.

Adrien’s father was one of his father’s favored generals, and Adrien had proven himself in the skirmishes they’d been dealing with from Hoshido. 

At first, the knight had come off as lackluster, but as Xander got to know the younger man, he began to dismiss the initial notion.

He had proved himself to be just as witty as snarky as Lissette, matching the woman toe-to-toe in their constant banter with a calm smile on face. But both had taken their roles seriously, and quickly proved themselves reliable.

Where Lissette was quick and sharp as an arrow, Adrien had proved himself to be as strong and cutting as a sword.

Maybe that’s where he had gone wrong.

It had happened gradually- sly looks from Lissette and careful words from Adrien, until Xander found himself pressing firm kisses to his retainers before they went to battle.

It had been nothing like how his time with Artemis had been- where his meetings with the performer had been secretive, now he could order his retainers to his rooms without rousing suspicions.

For a few short years, he could be happy.

For a few short years, he allowed himself to grow complacent.

Until Hoshidan forces began to attack the border.

His troops were battle ready- while Gunther had left his post to train Kamui, his replacement was just as competent.

But as prepared as they were, the Hoshidans had their Queen’s protection on their side. One by one, the Nohrian soldiers began to drop.

_ We can’t win milord! _ Lissette cried, her bow trembling in her grasp as she shot arrows one after another.  _ We have to retreat, get reinforcements! _

_ No! Not yet- _ He couldn’t disappoint his father, not again. Not while he held Siegfried in his hands-

_ Lord Xander! _ A clang burst through the air as Adrien lifted his shield, blocking a blow aimed at Xander.  _ There are too many, milord. Run! _

_ I can’t- _

_ You must! _  His retainers both turned to him, matching grief stricken smiles on their lips.  _ We’ll cover you, but you must live. _

**_Go._ **

Xander hated himself as he turned, his heart burning in hatred and grief even as he escaped the confines of the town.

His whole being ached when, a few days later, some of the older generals brought back his retainers bodies.

X x X

Laslow- 28

 

The mercenary was an honest man, Xander mused. Laslow wore his heart on his sleeve, and Xander could always tell when the other man was uneasy, or nervous- it felt strange now, to not understand the smile on his retainer’s face.

Laslow was sparring with Selena, neither side giving an inch as their blades clanged together.

His sister hummed next to him, resting her cheek on his shoulder as they watched their retainers dance together- a different dance than Xander was used to.

_ Is it just me, or are their moves different? _ Camilla asked quietly, her gaze never wavering from the red-head.  _ Selena’s fighting seems more… polished than usual. _

_ Laslow isn’t moving like he normally does _ . Xander confirmed with a soft huff, watching in curiosity as Laslow abandoned his usual dance. 

Usually, Laslow acted like he was playing a game of cat and mouse with his opponents- a strange but surprisingly efficient way to distract them until he could strike. But right now…

His blows were still fluid, his body still twisted and turned like a snake… but overall, the mood was somber compared to the lightness that typically permeated his being. 

Selena was able to counter him, but it was obvious by her increasingly irritated look that while she recognized the style, she had precious little time fighting against it.

_...Tell me, big brother. _ Camilla let her hand slip down into his own, squeezing his hand lightly.  _ Will you miss him, when he leaves? _

Xander didn’t reply, but he squeezed Camilla’s hand tightly.

x X x

Their first kiss was their last- a desperate promise to return one day.

Xander tried not to think about how the last time he had turned away from his retainers, they had both died.

His heart couldn’t take so much heartbreak.

X x X

Inigo- 30

 

_ There’s a guest outside, Lord Xander. Shall I…  _ **_dismiss_ ** _ them?  _ Peri pouted as Xander shook his head, a worn smile on his face.

_ Let them in. _ As his sole retainer nodded and turned back to the door, Xander set his papers away- treaties and invitations, weddings and coronations- just because it’d been two years since the war’s end didn’t mean the work was done.

Peri had taken to her solo job efficiently. While it was harder to fall into the easy tempo he had had with Laslow, Peri never strayed or indicated any interest beyond staying at his side.

She had become a good friend- and, had he the interest, a good wife.

He barely stifled a sigh as Peri returned with a hooded stranger at her side. The woman was absolutely beaming, though she shook her head when Xander asked about it.

_ Peri’ll leave you two to get… acquainted. Worry not milord- you can trust him. _ With that, she twirled around and left his room, leaving the two men behind.

The man said nothing, but even without seeing the other’s face, Xander knew he was being examined.

Did he know this stranger? Peri had been beyond gleeful to see them meet, and he did have a strange sense of familiarity.

But who…?

_ It's been two years, milord. I’m glad you’re well.  _ It couldn’t be.

But a small hand- smaller than his in any case- reached up and tugged his hood down.

_ Las...low?  _

_ I prefer to go by Inigo, these days, but yes.  _ The man smiled, and Xander knew it was true.

Inigo had blue hair and cobalt eyes with a strange insignia. Inigo was quieter, but his smile rarely faltering (in private, he allowed himself to let his frustrations out but never once did he hide his feelings from Xander.)

Inigo was different- he had a sister and a kingdom and a group of tight knit friends that he found ways to keep in touch with. He had a history and a story separate from his life in Nohr.

But he had come back to Xander, and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> So, though vaguely implied, Lissette is a Bow Knight and Adrien is a General- their story spanned a few "years" since Xander never mentions how long he had them and I wanted him to be briefly happy before destroying him oops.
> 
> HMU @soleilofylisse !!


End file.
